1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a queue allocation control method when transmitting a data between a base station and a mobile station for a communication system, and in particular to a queue allocation control method for a real time data transmission delay compensation of a mobile communication system which is capable of decreasing a transmission delay of a real time data by implementing a real time data transmission using a common channel from a base station to a terminal.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a common channel is a channel which is co-used by a plurality of users. As this common channel, a paging channel, an access channel, etc. are known.
In a mobile communication system, a voice and word data service is implemented via a communication channel, and the remaining channels are used for transmitting a control signal or a management data.
In particular, the amount of the real time data such as a voice data is large, it is impossible to use a lot amount of the real time data using a common channel having a small bandwidth.
Here, the real time data represents a data which is transmitted within a certain time to a destination point. It is recognizes that the data transmitted beyond a certain time are lost. As the real time data, voice and video data are known. In the case of the voice data, if a data receiving time is not uniform during a communication between users, a desired communication is not implemented even when a small communication is performed.
The current technique which uses a common channel for a mobile communication system is mainly used for a signal operation. Various queue allocation techniques are known for minimizing a delay time and a terminal battery consumption. These techniques have the following disadvantages for a real time data transmission.
First, for a real time data transmission, a delay time problem is more important rather than the power consumption of the terminal, so that a selection reference of a proper queue management technique is different. In the conventional art, since a queue is allocated by a fixed queue allocation method irrespective of a real time data or a non-real time data, a certain delay occurs in the real time data, and a data may be lost.
Second, in the case of the signaling, since the delay time problem is not important, the queue allocation technique is relatively simple. However, in the case of the real time data, it is very sensitive to the delay time, it is impossible to implement a real time data transmission based on the conventional queue allocation method for a signaling transmission.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provided a queue allocation control method for a real time data transmission delay compensation of a communication system which is capable of decreasing a real time data transmission delay by implementing a real time data transmission using a common channel from a base station to a terminal.
To achieve the above object, there is provided a queue allocation control method for a real time data transmission delay compensation of a communication system, which includes the steps of a step for checking whether a real time data is generated when a data packet transmitted from a base station to a certain terminal k is generated, a step for storing the data packet into a queue k corresponding to the terminal k when the data packet is a non-real time data, a step for comparing the length of the queue k corresponding to the terminal k with a set critical value when the data packet transmitted corresponds to a real time data, a step for storing the data packet into the queue k when the length of the queue k is smaller than or equal to the set critical value, searching the shortest queue j among a plurality of queues when the length of the queue k is larger than the critical value, and storing the data packet into the queue j, a step for transmitting a slot ID(j) to the terminal k, and a step for informing the data packet transmission completion to the terminal k when the data packet stored in the queue j is transmitted to the terminal k.
Additional advantages, objects and features of the invention will become more apparent from the description which follows.